Botanical classification: Rosa.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant botanically known as Rosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new single-flowered rose with white flowers and a globose habit. xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Rosa 94207-15 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Rosa 93511-02 (not patented). The cultivar xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1997 as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Boskoop, The Netherlands.
The closest comparison plant is Rosa xe2x80x98Ivtagolfxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,371) xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Ivtagolfxe2x80x99 by larger darker leaves, larger flowers, and cream-yellow buds. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent Rosa 94207-15 by pure-white flowers and by its decreased susceptibility to black spot. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the male parent Rosa 93511-02 by larger leaves and larger flowers. The female parent and the male parent are no longer in existence. Both were destroyed after their use for hybridization.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 were taken in 1999 in Boskoop, The Netherlands by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Rose cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Rosa cultivar xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Rosa known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 exhibits dark green glossy leaves.
2. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact, flattened globose habit.
3. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 6.
4. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 exhibits pure-white flowers.
5. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokrarugxe2x80x99 exhibits cream-yellow flower buds.